It Burns
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Bree/Bella:."La oyó rogar por su vida, la oyó chillar al sentir cómo la ponzoña le quemaba cada célula viva de su cuerpo. Pero para ella, el dolor, la quemazón, no calló, no desapareció por completo y nunca abandonó su garganta" Reto. Femslash.


**Disclaimer:** Si fuera la dueña de todo esto, el final de la saga no hubiera sido _ese_ final.

**Claim:** Bree/Bella —muajajá.

**Advertencias:** Femslash, metiditas de mano, lo que siempre (o casi siempre) escribo, ppl. Quizá, si eres sensible, sea algo, un poquito, cruel. A mi criterio, no, pero cada una tiene su perspectiva de las cosas.

**Notas:** Va para el reto de mi espo (Cyan) y mi futura espo (Hizz), _Parejas Retorcidas & Co._, del foro LOL. Enjoy :D

-

-

* * *

**It burns**

* * *

La tomó por sorpresa, cegada por sus necesidades básicas como depredador. La encerró, la arrinconó sin que ella se diera total cuenta. Aquella humana de dieciocho años olía bien. Demasiado bien. _Condenadamente_ bien. Mal momento para ella y su humanidad.

No pudo soportar, por más de siete segundos, aquello. Mierda, aquel aroma floral, dulce y empalagoso, le llenaba la garganta, rasguñándole las paredes de la garganta, provocándole una sed tremenda. No podía evitarlo, joder, no. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de tirársele al cuello y-

El pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando la humana se percató de una presencia extraña (Bree aún era principiante en todo aquello, por lo cual pasar desapercibida no era de sus prioridades). La miró, y formó en su mente cómo iría a atacarla, pero cualquier plan se veía frustrado; su mente estaba cegada por la sed y el deseo de su sangre.

Se permitía imaginarse la situación incluso antes de que sucediera. Imaginar cómo sería sentir su sangre a través de su garganta, aplacando aquel dolor, sentir las vértebras de su cuello romperse bajo su mandíbula, escuchando el crujido cuando sus dientes mordieran más fuerte de lo necesario, sintiendo cómo se movía inutilmente bajo su fuerza, imaginando cómo la sangre se acumulaba en aquellos lugares en los que ella presionaba sus manos con más fuerza, formando hematomas.

Aquello aumentaba aún más su sed.

Y no pudo contenerse, su curiosidad, su deseo y su sed eran aún más fuertes.

Dio tres pasos firmes, y estaba completamente segura de que ella ya la había visto.

— ¿Qui-Quién eres?

No le dio tiempo a hablar más, ni siquiera a dar un respiro; se dirigió directa y rápidamente al punto que buscaba. La satisfacción que sintió cuando la tomó por el cuello fue increíble. Ver sus ojos chocolate llenos de miedo, y sentir su pulso bajo la piel cálida de su cuello la enloqueció. No tuvo tiempo siquiera a pensar en qué hacer exactamente.

Por eso se detuvo. Por eso no atacó directamente a su cuello.

Quedó contemplándola. Se sentía tan estúpida, no sabía qué hacer. Ni Victoria ni Riley le habían enseñado nada, y su instinto fallaba a causa del dolor insufrible en su garganta.

Acarició suavemente la base de su cuello, terso y cálido, hasta el inicio de los hombros, mirando fascinada el rostro de la humana. Era perfecto, aun si estaba contorsionado por el pánico y el terror, era perfecto a su manera.

Y un nuevo deseo —un impulso, simple curiosidad— le incitó a llevar a cabo lo que se propusó.

Antes de que pudiera gritar o llorar por su vida, Bree posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sin cuidado, con torpeza y completamente antinatural. Algo brusco, sin sentido, para tantear terreno.

Le agradó, más de lo que creía. Y profundizó el beso, ignorando el miedo y el asombro de la humana. Tanto, que su mano libre se movió con desenfado por el cuerpo de ella, saboreando cada curva de su cálido cuerpo. Se permitió extasiarse de aquel aroma antes de que abandonara el cuerpo, antes de que la sangre drenada se lo llevara consigo.

Murmuró incoherencias contra su cuello, y cuando una de sus manos se posó en la cadera expuesta de la muchacha y la otra se ubicó en uno de los pechos de ella, fue cuando sintió que no solamente la sed le quemaba como los mil demonios, sino que la lujuria también lo hacía.

Besó, exploró, acarició, y rebuscó cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, sin importarle el que ella no respondiera, llorara o gritara por su vida. La necesidad de Bree quemaba demasiado, y en ese momento solamente podía ser egoísta (o quería serlo).

Besó su cuello más veces que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, ahelando a cada instante poder morderlo ya, pero soportando el calor en su garganta, la ponzoña que ardía con fervor y que arañaba contra su boca. Quería un poco más de aquella sensación antes de darle fin a la vida de esa humana que olía, y sabía, delicioso.

Y cuando ya no pudo postergarlo más, fue cuando mordió. Oyó el grito de dolor que para ella era hermoso. La oyó rogar por su vida, llorar y gemir del dolor, la oyó chillar al sentir cómo la ponzoña le quemaba cada célula viva de su cuerpo, y luego la oyó callar paulatinamente.

Pero el dolor, la quemazón, no calló, no desapareció por completo y nunca abandonó —ni abandonaría— su garganta.

* * *


End file.
